


The New Year

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A new year. A new planet for Unity to conquer. A new victim such as Reverend Amos Howell.





	The New Year

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

A new year. A new planet for Unity to conquer. A new victim such as Reverend Amos Howell.

After appearing in Smallville, Unity approached Reverend Amos Howell as the latter wandered. It saw wide eyes and a trembling form. A thin tentacle emerged from Unity and wrapped around the new victim's waist. Reverend Amos Howell's tears were ignored.

A few minutes later, Unity released the first victim. It watched as Reverend Amos Howell ceased trembling. Its many tentacles writhed.   
Unity viewed a smile materializing on Reverend Amos Howell's face. Literally stretching from ear to ear. Quiet laughter. No longer human. A new slave of Unity. 

''Find other victims. New victims for me to control,'' Unity said before Reverend Amos Howell bowed and abandoned it.

 

THE END


End file.
